Wonderland someday
by Kummin
Summary: här är din handling Lucius har lyckats bli trolldomsminister och på samma gång fått Draco förflyttad till Gryffindor, men saker går intre som Lucius tänkt sig, istället för att samla information blir Draco förälskad, då tar Lucius till allt f


Wonderland, Someday….  
  
Harry satt i sin säng och funderade, funderade på hur fel allt blivit. Han hatade Lucius Malfoy, mer än Draco om det nu var möjligt.  
Lucius hade på något sätt fått till det så att han blev trolldomsminister och i samma veva hade han lyckats få Draco förflyttad, till det elevhem Harry minst av allt ville att Draco skulle hamn i, Gryffindore. Harry suckade, han väntade på att minuterna skulle gå och att Ron, Harrys bästa vän och försteprefekten för Gryffindore skulle komma tillbaka och ha med sig Draco. Han kunde höra Dracos släpiga röst i huvudet. "Potter, är du säker på att du inte vill att vi ska hämta din nattbölja, så att du inte kissar på dig när du har dina mardrömmar om dementorerna menar jag." Han suckade och skakade på huvudet, kunde det bli värre? Draco i samma sovsal, Draco i samma klassrum, Draco bredvid sig vid måltiderna, Draco i samma uppehållsrum. En rysning letade sig upp efter hans rygg. Dörren till sovsalen gnisslade och Harry kunde skymta Rons ansikte som var helt rött, om möjligt rödare än håret. Efter honom kom Draco med ett hånleende spelandes över sina bleka läppar. Harry drog undan förhänget precis i rätt tid för att "råka knuffa" till Draco så han ramlade. Draco skrek till en aning och tog sig för näsan. När han såg upp på Harry var hans blick fylld av hat, och handen av blod. Harry såg på honom med Triumph i blicken. Ron gjorde en rörelse med sin trollstav vilket fick en grådaskig gammal disktrasa att sväva i luften framför Draco. "Här torka dig om nosen nu, för du vill väll inte att din kära Pansy ser att du fått en smäll?" Han gjorde ännu en rörelse vilket gick trasan att flyga rakt in i Dracos ansikte med en liten smäll. Draco kastade undan trasan och tog handen från näsan. Blodet sirlade ut och rann ner för hans mun och haka. Han vände på klacken och störtade ut ur sovsalen.  
Väl nere i uppehållsrummet stannade han, han fixade fram en näsduk och en skål vatten till sig själv med hjälp av en ända rörelse med sin trollstav. Han satte sig i ett hörn och började torka bort blodet som nu slutat sippra ut genom hans näsa. Några flickor från femte årskursen tittade förvånat på honom när han satt och baddade sin svullna näsa, han såg bara på dem med en ända hatisk blick innan han återgick till sina tankar. Han kunde omöjligt lyda sin far nu, hans far begärde för mycket. Han kunde omöjligt bli vän med Potter och Granger, hur mycket han än avgudade sin far så kunde han inte. Han visste att Lucius ville det för att "HAN" ville det, så att Potter skulle bli en enklare måltavla, då han skulle få information om Potter hela tiden via Lucius. Men Draco kunde inte han hatade dem för mycket för det. Han satt och tänkte i de banorna medan timmarna gick till sist somnade han, med en obehags känsla gnagande i bröstet. Han vaknade av knappt hörbara steg som kom närmre honom, till sin förvåning stod han upp i mitten av trappa, han hade ju trots alla somnat i fåtölj så hans förundran var på sin plats. Stegen som kom allt närmre visade sig tillhöra Harry, men han verkade inte vaken utan hade stängda ögonlock och gick lite konstigt. Draco såg sin chans att göra livet surt för Harry så han ställde sig tätt intill väggen och väntade på att han skulle gå förbi så han kunde fälla fällben för honom. Men så råkade han fnittra till vid tanken på hur roligt det skulle vara att se hur Harry föll ner för trappstegen. Harry stannade till och öppnade ögonen sakta, han såg sig om men kunde antagligen inte se Draco som stod i skuggan.  
"Är det du Katie, åh du din lilla kom hit så ska du få!" Han stirrade omkring sig.  
Harrys ansiktsuttryck fick Draco att fnittra igen vilket var det misstag han skulle ångra mer än något annat i flera timmar framöver. Harry gick snabbt fram till honom och tog honom runt livet, han tryckte sina läppar mot Dracos länge och kittlade Dracos läppar med tungan. Draco som inte förstått vad som hänt var för chockade för att stöta bort honom, så när Harry tillsist släppte stirrade han fortfarande bara förvånat på honom. Harry tog hans händer och drog honom mot ljuset. "Kom nu Katie jag vill se ditt ansikte." Sade han och knuffade Draco närmre mot fackelskenet i gången Draco backade och sprang ner för trapporna. Han skyndade sig in på pojkarnas toalett och sköljde munnen flera gånger. Efter att ha borstat både tungan och tänderna, var han helt säker på att alla DNA från Harrys saliv var borta. Då gick han ut i uppehållsrummet igen han satte sig i en fåtölj och tänkte igenom händelsen igen innan han var tvungen att gå på toaletten igen för att spy.  
Resten av natten sov han inte, han önskade bara hela tiden att han kunnat vrida tillbaka klockan så han sluppit Harrys kyss. När det ljusnade gick han in på toaletten och tvättade ansiktet innan han gick ner till frukosten, stora salen var så när som på tom, om man bortsåg från några morgonpigga studerande Ravenclaware. Han satte sig ner och tog ett glas juice, ur ögonvrån såg han plötsligt hur Harry kom in i salen, utan Ron och Hermione. Han drack snabbt upp sin juice och skyndade där ifrån. Han ville inte se Harry igen absolut inte efter dramat under natten. När han tänkte på det kunde han känna Harrys tunga över sina läppar. Han skyndade sig ner till qudditchplanen och satte sig högt upp på Slytherins läktare. Hela tiden kunde han känna den kittlande känslan på läpparna. Han försökte att inte tänka på den äcklande händelsen utan försökte istället drömma om sin Nimbus 2001:a. Men han lyckades inget vidare, ändå värre gick det när Harry klev in på planen, han tog upp kvicken ur fickan och släppte lös den, var efter han stod och blundade ett tag innan han svävade upp på sin åskvigg. Draco vågade inte röra sig i rädsla av att Harry skulle upptäcka honom, istället satt han helt stilla och iakttog Harrys näst intill perfekta flygstil. Han hade själv alltid varit ute efter att flyga snyggt och inte skickligt, han hade mest varit med i Slytherins lag för att reta Harry och visa upp sig för tjejerna.  
Helt plötsligt susade en kvast till upp i luften, på den satt Katie Bell. Hon flög fram och knackade Harry på axeln. De flög till läktaren Draco satt på men verkade inte se honom. Han satt högt upp i ett av båsen så han kurade ihop sig lite när de landade bara någon meter framför dem.  
Katie borstade av sig klädnaden och vände sig sedan till Harry med en sorgsen min. Men hon hann inget säga innan Harry öppnade munnen.  
"Katie varför stack du bara igår?" Han lade ner sin åskvigg vid sidan av sig och såg på henne med allvarlig min.  
"Vad menar du, jag var aldrig med dig igår?" Hon såg förbryllad ut.  
"Jo på natten menar jag när vi träffades i trappan." Draco fick ännu en gång den kittlande känslan över läpparna.  
"Vad menar du jag sov i min säng hela natten." Hon såg varnande på honom.  
"Jo, du måste komma ihåg det var den bästa kyss du någonsin gett mig!" Harry såg drömmande bort.  
Draco, tänkte tyst för sig själv att Harry inte kunde ha så höga krav på kyssar när han tyckte att den bästa han fått var en utan gensvar.  
"Jag kysste inte dig igår!" Hennes ögon blixtrade till och hon slog till honom över kinden. "Men det kanske var lika bra att någon annan gjorde det, i och med att jag inte tror att vårt förhållande fungerar längre." Hon log ett sorgset leende och gick därifrån. Harry stod kvar med handen över kinden. Efter någon minut satte han sig ner och började prata med sig själv. "Men vem var det då?" Draco kunde inte låta bli att känna ett uns av medlidande med honom när han såg Harrys ledsna blick. Han smög tyst lite längre ner på läktaren och in i skuggorna där man knappt kunde se något. Så viskade han hest. "Kom!" Till Harry som hajade till, Draco visste inte vad som fick honom att göra som han gjorde men han längtade på något vis efter det fast han ville att det aldrig skulle hända igen. Harry reste sig upp och gick mot viskningen med misstänksamma steg. När han var alldeles framför Draco tog Draco tag i hans klädnad och drog honom till dig, han kysste honom hårt, han nästan bet i Harrys läppar och nafsade på hans hals. Han kunde höra Harrys upphetsade stön och nafsade hårdare. Tillsist kysste han honom varmt, innan han helt abrupt släppte honom och sprang allt han kunde för att slippa bli sedd. Men det var inte så stor risk för det eftersom Harry fortfarande chockad stod vänd mot väggen. När han väl vände sig om var det ända han såg blont hår, men det var många flickor på Hogwarts som hade det. Han suckade för sig själv och gick tillbaka till slottet. Han lade ifrån sig sin åskvigg och gick in på toaletten för att tvätta ansiktet till sin förfäran kunde han se att hela hans hals var full av bit och sugmärken. Även hans läppar var svullna. Han började genast skölja över läppar och hals med kallt vatten, men utan resultat. Så han gick upp till sovsalen och tog på sig sin skjorta och vek upp kragen, just som han gjorde det vände Draco på sig i sängen. Harry såg på honom men kunde till sin lättnad höra honom snarka till. Draco i sin tur tittade på honom med halvt öppna ögon, Harrys hals var full av märken efter honom. Stora lilaröda märken efter tänder och runda lilaröda sugmärken. Han log tyst och kunde inte låta bli att le bredare när han såg hur Harry gjorde allt för att dölja dessa. Draco visste inte vad som flugit i honom, men han hade känt en tvingande känsla som bara bad honom om att dra Harry till sig. Precis så som Han kände för att dra ner honom i sin säng, men han skakade på huvud och tänkte på hur äckligt det vore, han och Harry i samma säng. Han hatade sig själv för att ha kysst Harry, men han hatade Harry mer för att han fick honom att vilja göra det igen.  



End file.
